Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster is the sequel to Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins which was produced by Warner Premiere. The main cast return, along with director, Brian Levant, producer Brian J. Gilbert, and writers Daniel Altiere and Steven Altiere. Scooby-Doo appeared via computer-generated animation courtesy of Animation Picture Company and Wonderworld Studios. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 1, 2011. A third film had been written and was being storyboarded (along with a fourth being written), but was cancelled due to differences of opinions from Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network, who were airing the films, on the direction of the series. Premise While working at a country club owned by Daphne's uncle, Scooby and the gang stumbles onto the Lake Monster that's threatening to close it down, brought on by a witch's revenge. Meanwhile, romance blossoms within the gang, which leads to a falling out between Fred & Daphne, who differ on the labelling of their relationship, while a very jealous Scooby attempts to sabotage Shaggy's chances with Velma. Synopsis Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne are chasing a hooded assailant in a house until they catch him/her, making a shocking discovery.... One week earlier... School is about to finish for the summer, and Shaggy is counting down the clock. He and Scooby then fantasize the entire school celebrating a Hawaiian-themed party, until Velma cuts it off. Velma and Shaggy wait by the van for Fred and Daphne so they can go to meet Daphne's uncle, who has given them summer jobs at his country club in Erie Pointe so the gang can pay for the damages they did to Old Man Frickert's barn (setting it on fire) during one of their mysteries. They get tired of waiting and slide it open to find Fred and Daphne making out. On the road, Daphne reveals that Fred saved her life (when the Vengeful Scarecrow at Old Man Frickert's farm scared her off the top of the barn), and that's when she knew he was the one. Velma warns them that often when two people in a group start dating, any changes of that relationship affects the whole group, but the two don't seem to care. On the way to the country club, Fred gets lost. They stop at a small country store called Trowburg's Gas & Goods where a seemingly crazy woman tells them that she warned them not to build the country club, and that the lake monster will return. Velma tells them that there has been sightings of the lake monster for hundreds of years. Shaggy immediately rejects the idea of going any farther, but the rest of the gang ignore him. When they arrive there, they are greeted by Daphne's Uncle, Thornton "Thorny" Blake the 5th. He shows them to their quarters, and when Shaggy is getting his bags off the top of the Mystery Machine, he falls off and is caught by Velma, who he then falls in love with. Shaggy asks Scooby if there is any chance of him and Velma, and Scooby bursts into laughter. The next day, Shaggy is caddying with Fred, when he asks Fred for dating advice. Fred tells him that Daphne wasn't his girlfriend, they were just 'hanging out'. He says that he doesn't think their too serious and that he likes "playing the field". Meanwhile, Daphne is telling Velma about her relationship with Fred, and saying the exact opposite - that Fred's totally her boyfriend, and he doesn't like playing the field, and things were getting serious. They meet at the pool, where Daphne tells them that they're all invited to attend the opening party for the country club. While she and Fred take a swim, Shaggy takes a walk on the beach with Velma. He is struggling to say he likes her, but she isn't paying any attention. Velma is talking about the underwater caves when she finds a moonstone. She says she loves them, and Shaggy begins to tell her that her eyes are beautiful, when Velma suddenly gets nauseous and returns to her cabin. That night at the party, a huge frog-like monster suddenly appears and wrecks havoc on everyone. After everyone leaves, Uncle Thorny tells the gang that almost half of members quit, and if someone doesn't do something, he might have to close down the club. The gang decide to help him solve the mystery. They decide to investigate the only person who has ever taken a picture of the lake monster, Mr. Uggins. He is also the lighthouse keeper. Shaggy suggests splitting and insists on going with Velma. They're walking on the beach, and she quotes an old song about the moon, which is says she loves. Shaggy is then sucked into a daydream when he is singing to Velma. However, he is interrupted when they see the lake monster. Meanwhile, Daphne is talking to Fred about how she thinks Shaggy likes Velma, when Fred says that Shaggy must have not followed his advice. Daphne begins to ask him what he means when they hear the screaming of Shaggy and Velma. The lake monster falls, however, falls and turns out to be Mr. Uggins, who said that he decided to take that picture to make a quick buck, but it wasn't him last night at the party. He then tells them the story of the lake monster: how when people were first settling Erie Point, an old woman named Wanda Grubwort warned them not to come onto her land. They paid no attention to her, so she used her magic staff - which used moonstones as the source of her power - to turn a frog into a horrible monster that attacked the villagers. Wanda was later tried for a witch and burnt at the stake. The next day, Daphne finds Shaggy writing "Mr. Shaggy Dinkley" all over the napkins outside. He eats the napkin when she appears, and tells her that Fred is off putting with some girls. Daphne sees him hugging them and becomes jealous and angry, and when Fred comes up is very irritated with him, though she doesn't explain why. Shaggy then begins to ask them about dating advice for his friend "Scruffy", but then Velma appears, with important evidence. She shows them the security footage of the lake monster's attack last night, and it shows the lake monster meeting a mysteriously maksed figure on the beach. They begin to zoom in on the figure to see it's face, but Velma accidentally spills her green tea on the computer and destroys the footage. Depressed and ashamed, she walks away, though Shaggy tries to convince her to stay. He then admits that he likes her to Fred and Daphne. They start to give him advice, but they end up arguing about their relationship, and Shaggy lets it slip that Fred told him they had a "loosey-goosey" relationship. Daphne angrily storms away. Shaggy is pretending that Scooby-Doo is Velma later that night. Scooby impatienly tries to do something familar with Shaggy, by making a monsterous midnight snack, but Shaggy smells Velma's scent and drifts away to find her, leaving Scooby steaming mad. Shaggy is wandering on the green when he runs into the lake monster. Meanwhile, Fred is out jogging when he sees Daphne playing tennis with a couple of boys - a plot to make Fred jealous. Fred is obviously annoyed, but before he can say anything, they hear Shaggy screaming. They run to find him and they also find the lake monster. Fred and Daphne run one way while Shaggy runs the other. He's cornered by the lake monster, but Scooby Doo rides over on a four-wheeler and saves him. He then crashes into a sand pit where Shaggy finds a moonstone, saying that Velma loves them. Fred and Daphne are hiding by the golf carts - with Fred still trying to find out who those tennis players were while still seeming unjealous - when the lake monster appears. Fred tries to fight it, but they end running for their lives and crashing into Shaggy, who has become terrified that Velma has been eaten. The next morning, they find her unconscious on the beach. Daphne and Shaggy both thinks she's dead and start crying, but Velma then wakes up. She says she was out walking when the fog rolled in. Shaggy begins to tell her that he was very worried, but stops when he notices warts on her hand. Velma looks surprised, but guiltily assures them that it's nothing. After they fill her in on the latest monster attack, Daphne says that she saw purple paint on the figure's cloak, and suggests they check out a boat that they saw on the way to Erie Point - (one that Shaggy called the "S.S. Daphne" because of its color). Shaggy doesn't agree and asks Velma out on a date, which she tolerantly says yes to. While Shaggy and Velma are on their date, Fred and Daphne go to see the boat. It is becoming more and more apparent that Fred didn't like Daphne playing with the boys - which Daphne seems to enjoy. On the boat they discover many old newspapers in a closet and learn that the moonstones in Wanda Grubwort's staff were scattered and buried many years ago, and that she had some children which were found in the caves that she lived in. They deduce that Wanda has descendants living in town, and they could be trying to get revenge for what the people did to her. The lake monster then appears and locks them in and turns the water pressure up, bursting the pipes and beginning to flood the closet. While Fred and Daphne desperately try to find a way out, they fight about their relationship problems and break up. Fred finally manages to save them when the water is up to their necks by breaking the closet window with part of the pipe, but Daphne is still furious at him and stomps away. Meanwhile, at Shaggy's date, things go well until he lights a match to light some candles. Velma flings herself back in terror, though she is unsure why. Shaggy calls out the waiter, who turns out to be Scooby Doo, who is angry at Shaggy for ignoring him lately and is trying to ruin the date. Scooby refuses to leave when Shaggy tries to bribe him and instead bites Shaggy, causing Shaggy to knock over the table and drop the moonstone on the ground that he was going to give to Velma as a surprise. When Velma sees the moonstone, she takes it and leaves mysteriously. When Fred and Daphne, soaking wet, get back to Shaggy's quarters, they find Scooby painting a line between his side of the room and Daphne's side. Things are still very tense between them, but they share what they found out with Shaggy. They can't find Grubwort in the phone book until Shaggy points out that the name of the country store they stopped at, Trowburg's, is Grubwort spelled backwards. They drive to the home of the woman who own's Grubwort's. They see the witch's figure through the windows, but they don't split up, due to the strained relationship between Shaggy and Scooby and Fred and Daphne. A typical chase scene follows ending with Fred tackling the witch and ripping off her hood. The gang is shocked when they find a warty, disheveled Velma. She claims she's not Velma and attacks them, knocking them out. The gang wakes up later and find Mrs. Grubwort, who says that her evil ancestor must have possessed Velma. Shaggy is heartbroken, though Fred tries to sympathize, saying that he wasn't the only one whose first love was now an evil witch. The gang realizes that they missed all the little signs - the warts, Velma's fear of fire, her love of moonstones, and how she spilled the tea on the video of the witch - that should have proved Velma was up to something, but they were too asorbed with all their side problems. The woman says that Wanda probably would have gone to the caves. Shaggy, remembering a bit of information Velma had given him, points out that they're underwater, so the woman offers to rent them scuba gear. They arrive in the cave and while hiding, see Wanda turn several more frogs into monsters. Shaggy bursts out of hiding and commands Velma to stop. Wanda sets her monsters on the gang, and while Scooby, Fred and Daphne run for their lives, Shaggy stays back and tries to help Velma fight the witch. He briefly reaches her by telling her about his feelings, but Wanda takes over again and pins him to the wall. Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne reach a dead end. Both fearing that it's the end, they apologize for the fights that they had. The lake monsters then burst through the wall. At the same time, Shaggy tries once again to save Velma by singing her favorite song. Velma joins in, and manages to break free of the witch's control. The ghost of Wanda tries to grab her staff, but Scooby Doo arrives just in time and smashes it into a rock, causing Wanda to disappear. Fred and Daphne, who are about to be killed and are clutching one another for dear life, see the monsters turn back into frogs. They run back to Shaggy, who is confessing how much he really likes Velma. Both Fred and Daphne impatiently tell him to just kiss her. Velma and Shaggy kiss, but afterwards both agree that they didn't feel a single spark, and it's better if they're just friends. The gang agrees that they should all just stay friends. The next day, Uncle Thorny tells the gang that they are so many applications for membership that he wasn't sure if he could take everyone, and presents the gang with 10,000 dollars to take care of the damages done to the barn. He also says that he will call his attorney and see if the gang can incorporate, to take care of any future damages done. Daphne suggests Mystery Incorporated, and the whole gang group hugs - except for Scooby, who is still upset with Shaggy. He wanders away, but falls over the balcony railing and is caught by Shaggy, who assures Scooby that he'll always be there for him. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Thorny Blake * Hilda Trowburg Villains: * Wanda Grubwort * Vengeful Scarecrow * Lake Monsters of Erie Pointe * Lake Monster * Elmer Uggins Other characters: * Teacher * Old Man Frickert * Senator * Puppy * Waitress Locations * Coolsville, Ohio ** Coolsville High School * Old Man Frickert's farm * Erie Pointe ** Trowburg's Gas & Goods ** Erie Pointe Country Club *** Staff quarters ** Erie Pointe Beach *** Lake Erie *** Lighthouse ** Erie Pointe Floating Museum ** Hilda Trowburg's home * Civic Light Opera * Bank of Hanna-Barbera Objects * Flashlights * Scooby's sunglasses * Bone appétit * Scooby's dog bowl * Moonstones * Coffee * Erie Pointe Citizen * Sandwiches * Mayonnaise * Mustard * Ketchup * Toaster * Scooby Snack * Acme Paint * Batman comic * Floor scrubber Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * In conjunction with the start of film production, the Scooby-Doo Mystery Movie Sweepstakes launched March 12, 2010, and closed March 31, 2010 which included a grand prize package of a trip for four to the set of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster during film. * During the rap part of "Scared with You ", Fred holds some DVDs. Among them are Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood, Scooby-Doo Meets Batman and What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 7 - Ghosts on the Go. * When Daphne, Fred, and Shaggy run into each other in front of a clothing store, two mannequins clothed in the traditional Fred and Daphne apparel are visible in the store front. * The film ends with the gang singing and dressed in 60s fashion, among other styles. * The case that made Daphne fall in love in Fred is the case of the Scarecrow in the The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode, The Frickert Fracas. * During the end montage, the following monsters from episodes of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! appear: ** The Zombie from Which Witch is Which?. ** The Werewolf from Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf. ** The Ghost Clown from Bedlam in the Big Top. ** The Witch Doctor from A Tiki Scare is No Fair. * This is the second film Atlas Entertainment has been involved in, the first time was the first theatrical film. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Fred and Daphne as mannequins; Scooby as waiter. Cultural references * The golf club bag Shaggy is holding while talking to Fred, has a Bugs Bunny golf club head protector. * Shaggy reads ''Batman Confidential'' #42, while Scooby paints a line to separate them in his room. * The bank name on the check is Hanna-Barbera, the company that produced the original Scooby-Doo cartoons. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 1, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on March 1, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Double Feature (paired with Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins) DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 9, 2012. Quotes Gallery Videos Trailer 01 - "Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster"| Images Scooby-Doo_Curse_of_the_Lake_Monster.jpg|Promotional poster External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Live-action films * Category:TV specials and telefilms